


Back Again

by emij1s



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe- GTA, Fake AH Crew, GTA V AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emij1s/pseuds/emij1s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe this wasn’t what they should do. Maybe this wasn’t healthy. Maybe it would end up being the death of them. But it was what they’d always done. And why stop now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Again

“Eight months? I mean I figured you’d be gone for a while this time, but that might just be a record.” The voice was emotionless, and that made it worse, made Ryan unable to contain his flinch, but thankfully Ray wasn’t looking at him. The younger man was perched on the couch, cross legged, xbox controller in his hands, buttons clicking absently as he focused his blank eyes on the screen. It was obvious he was moving on autopilot, not actually seeing the game, and Ryan had to wonder how long he’d been awake this time.

“And I figured you wouldn’t be here anymore when I got back,” he said honestly, his voice equally empty as he shrugged off the leather jacket, hanging it up on his empty hook, kicking off his boots. He’d left in the middle of a heist this time; he’d never met up with them at the rendezvous spot, had left Ray high and dry on the roof of a set of office buildings where he’d been sniping to manage to get down and to safety on his own. He’d ignored the shouts of his name over the earpiece, the the sound of Geoff’s anger barely masking his concern, Jack’s outright worry, Michael and Gavin’s confusion.

He could still remember the sound of Ray’s voice the most. He’d been frantic, figuring out instantly what he’d been doing, and had begged him not to. Pleaded with him. The sound of it had kept him up on the nights he’d been out of Los Santos, had haunted his dreams, that earnest tone echoing through his head. _Ry, please, come on, not now. Talk to me. Come get me, we’ll fuck off for a little while, we can figure this out, just you and me. Just you and me, baby. Come on. Like before. Remember? Please. Ryan, please, say something. Talk. Say something!_ He’d torn his earpiece out at that point, had thrown it hard out the window and had disappeared into the night. He’d left them, left the crew to clean up on their own, left them confused and worried, and he couldn’t bring himself to give a fuck. His only regret was leaving Ray. The other man had been heading downwards lately, approaching a low point, even if he himself hadn’t noticed; Ryan had always been able to identify the signs before he could, and now was no exception. He’d spotted it, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop, to be there for him even though he knew that Ray would need him.

While he’d been gone, he’d kept in brief contact with Geoff every once in a while, and through him, he’d heard all about Ray’s rapid spiral. Not because he’d asked, but because the older Gent had made him listen, had refused to give him updates on Los Santos until he’d chewed him out about the boyfriend he’d left. Ray had always seemed indestructible and untouchable to the rest of the crew, and Ryan’s disappearance made it abundantly clear to the four of them that Ray was little more than a kid who was just as close to the edge of insanity as Ryan was.

He was jolted back to the present when Ray laughed, low and slow and dark. “You really thought that? I’m not you, Haywood. I don’t leave.” And wow, okay, he deserved that, but that was a stab to the heart that hurt more than he’d care to admit.

“You sure about that? Cause there’s a whole brood of people with the last name Narvaez that haven’t seen their youngest member in about five years–”

“You shut your fucking mouth.” And then Ray’s standing, turning to Ryan, eyes flashing, and Ryan’s hesitating, because the skin surrounding Ray’s left eye is a sickly blackened purple, and Geoff didn’t mention anything about Ray being hurt…But Ryan hadn’t exactly asked either. “Stop fucking deflecting. Let’s get this over with. Are we fighting about you ditching me on a goddamn rooftop with a police helicopter five minutes away, or are we fucking up against the door? Or are you maybe planning on picking a _different_ fight now? Something piss you off on the way into town that you gotta take out on somebody? Or maybe you wanna fucking explain why the hell you fucking left?” His voice raised as he spoke, but he didn’t shout despite the way his face reddened slightly, breathing going funny. Ryan found himself wondering just what else he was sporting other than that black eye, but the thought was shoved from his head as his hands found themselves wrapped around Ray’s thin upper arms, and he was forcing him against the wall, lips slammed against his. It was like he wasn’t in control of his own actions; he never was when he finally came back, it was always frantic, it was falling together and clinging and grabbing and sobs disguised as moans and Ray’s face hidden in his neck as they acted like they couldn’t feel the tears on their skin.

Now was no different, and it wasn’t long until clothes were stripped off, skin was on skin, teeth were breaking flesh, blood was spilled, bruises blended in with hickies, bandages were pressed and shifted and Ryan filed away each mark he found to categorize later, when he’d get Ray into bed and would apologize without words. And Ray would whisper his forgiveness inside his groans and carve his reprimands into Ryan’s back with his blunt fingernails, and finally once they collapsed onto the bed, they’d sleep restfully for the first time since the last time they were together.

Maybe this wasn’t what they should do. Maybe this wasn’t healthy. Maybe it would end up being the death of them. But it was what they’d always done. And why stop now?

**Author's Note:**

> First Achievement Hunter/Fake AH Crew fic. Please let me know if you spot any errors or typos, or just tell me what you think!


End file.
